1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible polymeric film which shrinks rapidly in size when immersed in water. The film may be used in a disposable absorbent product to impart improved flushability properties to the product after the product's use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable absorbent products currently find widespread use in many applications. For example, in the infant and child care areas, diapers and training pants have generally replaced reusable cloth absorbent articles. Other typical disposable absorbent products include feminine care products such as sanitary napkins or tampons, adult incontinence products, and health care products such as surgical drapes or wound dressings. A typical disposable absorbent product generally comprises a composite structure including a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent structure between the topsheet and backsheet. These products usually include some type of fastening system for fitting the product onto the wearer.
Disposable absorbent products are typically subjected to one or more liquid insults, such as of water, urine, menses, or blood, during use. As such, the outer cover materials of the disposable absorbent products are typically made of non-liquid-soluble materials, such as polypropylene films, that exhibit a sufficient strength and handling capability so that the disposable absorbent product retains its integrity during use by a wearer.
Although current disposable baby diapers and other disposable absorbent products have been generally accepted by the public, these products still have need of improvement in specific areas. For example, many disposable absorbent products can be difficult to dispose of. For example, attempts to flush many disposable absorbent products down a toilet into a sewage system typically lead to blockage of the toilet or pipes connecting the toilet to the sewage system. In particular, the outer cover materials typically used in the disposable absorbent products generally do not disintegrate or disperse when flushed down a toilet so that the disposable absorbent product cannot be disposed of in this way.
As such, there is a need for new materials that may be used in disposable absorbent products that generally retain their integrity and strength during use; but after such use, the disposable absorbent product may be easily and efficiently disposed of by flushing the disposable absorbent product down a toilet. Such a disposable absorbent product would then be capable of being degraded by a liquid sewage system as compared to having to be disposed of into a landfill or other solid waste disposal system.